sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Brody the Puppy
Brody the Puppy is a character owned by me, but is also based off of a real life dog... a dog that mauled my only Pokemon plushie... ...poor Scraggy... Basic Info Other Names: Brodes, Brodypie, Fuzz Bucket. Age: 6 Species: '''Dog '''Gender: Male IQ: A little bit below the average… Maritial Status: Single Date of Birth: April 25th Date of Death: N/A Birthplace: '''Unnamed Navajo Reservation '''Dominant Hand: Left Allergies: N/A Height: 2’6” Weight: 44lbs Status Occupation: Jobless, what do you expect? He’s 6 years old. Weapon(s): None Economic Class: Middle Alignment: Chaotic Good Personality: Brody is very outgoing and immediately warms up to just about everyone he meets. He doesn’t care who they are, what they look like, or what they do, he immediately likes everyone. However, despite his friendliness, he breaks their trust A LOT. One reason for this is because he’s a major kleptomaniac, stealing whatever object he gets his hands on. He doesn’t steal money, just objects and such, which he accidentally destroys half of the time. He’s also not well known for keeping promises; like if you make him promise to not break the ceiling, you’ll find a ceiling with a giant hole in it 5 minutes later. Brody is also very hyperactive, and has a lot of energy (which can be drained quickly, but regained just as fast). But in the moments when he’s calmed, he can be a very sweet and gentle kid. He also doesn’t exactly know the definition of “personal boundaries,” so he often tries to climb on top of people and such, and no one really knows why he does this. But overall, he can be a good kid, just not the best. Vehicle: None Mental Condition(s): SAD (Separation Anxiety Disorder) Brody gets extremely nervous when separated from a close friend, which is partly a cause for some of his destructive behavior. When he’s alone, you’ll normally find him curled up in a corner or taking his stress out on a toy (that toy is normally obliterated when he’s done). Physical Disability: None Ability Type: Speed Goal(s): See how much chaos he can cause in one day. Other than that, his main goal is to live through life. Fears: Other than the fear of being alone, Brody has a pretty obscure fear. He’s scared of trees, Pine trees to be specific. He’s afraid to go near them, which causes Christmas to be one of his least favorite holidays, since there are Pine trees EVERYWHERE. He doesn’t ever give an explanation why he has this fear; he keeps changing the story every time someone asks. Current Residence: Station Square Sexual Orientation: Bisexual… maybe… Good Points: Energy drains quickly, Outgoing, doesn’t judge anyone, friendly, can be gentle and kind when in his calm state. Bad Points: Hyperactive, doesn’t know what personal boundaries are, a bit destructive, kleptomaniac, has short term memory loss. Interests Favorite Drink: Soda, Dr. Pepper to be specific. Favorite Food: Blueberries, Apples, fruit stuff in general. Hobbies: Running, stealing for the fun of it,more running. Likes: People, even more running, exploring new places Dislikes: Pine trees, solitude, people ignoring him Stats Strength: 10/20 Agility/Speed: '''16/20 '''Intelligence: 8/20 Health/Defense: 9/20 Abilities: Being a dog, Brody has a heightened sense of smell compared to other animals, and can easily track down someone. His hearing is also a bit above average. Powers: Brody possesses extreme speed, but it isn’t enough to rival Sonic. But it doesn’t mean he can’t keep up with him. He’s definitely faster than most other characters, and he almost broke the sound barrier once, but it only happened once. To compensate for the fact that he’s not the fastest thing in the universe, he can also jump very high, and with a running start, he can leap over a 10 foot tall fence. The highest he’s ever gone is somewhere 40-50 feet in height. Due to both of his abilities, he’s often compared to a Gazelle. Weaknesses: Brody is still a kid, and he has no radioactive energy or anything that makes him an invincible being. He pretty much has every weakness a normal dog has, and there are no exceptions. Also, being a kid and having his energy drained easily, he can only go extremely fast for a burst lasting for a few minutes. Once his energy's gone, then he can only run at a moderate speed. However, he doesn’t have any sort of Kryptonite, so he has that going for him, which is nice. Personal Info Friends: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, River, Charmy Bee (possible crush, Brody has trouble making up his mind), Cream (extremely secret crush), Fryst, Rogue, and Arcturus. Rival(s): Charmy Bee (friendly rival) Enemy(ies): Ivo Robotnik/Doctor Eggman History Brody was born on a Navajo reservation, and was kidnapped at a very early age for an unknown reason. Not too soon later, he was found by Child Protective Services and taken to a foster home. He only stayed there for about a year before being adopted by a human family, and moved to another part of Station Square. Brody, at the age of 6, met Sonic for the first time when the hedgehog was speeding around. Amazed that he had never seen anyone be as fast as or faster than him, he challenged Sonic to a race, and of course he lost. But after meeting him, he eventually got to meet all of the other characters, all of which he liked… except for Eggman. But even then he doesn’t totally hate him. Alternate Forms/Selves Thunder Punch and the Black Dragon: Alternate self Name: Jiro Race: Kitsune Hanyo Alignment: Good, but sometimes neutral Weapon: None Occupation/Role: Traveller, somewhat side-character Abilities: '''Jiro retains his counterpart's abilities of amazing speed and leaping ability, but having some Kitsune genetics, he does have a few other tricks. But first of all, unlike actual Kitsunes, he cannot shape-shift/transform. However, he did inherit some sort of connection to fire. When he runs fast enough, he has the potential to ignite himself due to the speed, and he's completely immune to the heat. However, he doesn't have much of a fighting skill. '''History: Jiro is the son of a disguised Kitsune woman and an average villager. His mother revealed her true form when he was born, but his father still accepted her for who she was. However, they still had to keep their secret to the rest of the village, which seemed easy for the most part. Jiro looked nothing like a Kitsune, and at that age it was believed that he had no special abilities of his own. That is, until he decided to catch himself on fire while racing another child, and it was discovered that he was a Hanyo. He wasn't banished or planned to be killed, but instead he was shunned and outcasted by the rest of the village. He began to fear that he would spend the rest of his life being looked down upon, that is until a certain day. One day, a traveller named Kawa arrived at the village, and he found out that she was a Hanyo as well. Seeing this, the two of them became companions and left the village, becoming travellers together. Theme Song: Scraf Dance Battle Theme: Agni Kai Trivial Facts *Brody was originally a joke character that was to be made by my sister, but she quickly scrapped the idea. I, however, did not. *All of his names in the "other names" section are all nicknames that my sister and I call him. *The reason why he has a rivalry with Charmy is because in real life, Brody was stung by a bee on his eyelid. I guess you can say the same thing happened between him and Charmy. However, since in real life it didn't permanently affect his eye, the character's eyes remain the same. Gallery Brody.png|Brody the Pie Brody brodie by o corcordis o-d6eg7mj.jpg|His REAL LIFE self Sleepy puppy by o corcordis o-d6eg79k.jpg|Brody the Pie sleeping flower_on_my_nose_by_o_corcordis_o-d6g8fri.jpg|Brody with a flower on his nose. Almost caught him sniffing it, but he moved at the last second (taken by lePoissonRouge)|link=http://o-corcordis-o.deviantart.com/art/Flower-on-My-Nose-390064590 Just Jiro.png|Brody as he appears in Thunder Punch and the Black Dragon. Brody the Puppy.png|A request done by KAT... yes, this is almost exactly what he looks like when he's excited. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Good